User talk:Darthtyler
ADMIN *Hey tyler I see you do not have many admin's and I would like to know if I could be one,I have alot of experience on wiki's and I love High school musical so please. Troyb 12:30, 14 April 2007 (UTC) **O.K. but I think you had better get some admin's quick If your going to get this wiki started.Also I will help with some article's tommorow,there is a big clan party at one of tader's page and since I'm a council member of one of the clan's I have to go but think it over dude,really. Troyb 17:42, 14 April 2007 (UTC) **O.K. thank's I'll tell the guy's over at the party but I'll be back tommorow,Peace! Troyb 17:48, 14 April 2007 (UTC) P.S. I'll try to get more people over here. Troyb 17:52, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Someday i would love to become an Admin here as i have noticed you are short if you would like to me let me know and i will do my best. i know my way around Wiki's forms as i have been editing pages for about 10 years now --Troy2009 11:58, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Making admins Hi Darthtyler. You can make a user into an admin (sysop) at . People you make admins should be trusted regular editors of the wiki and should understand the . See Help:User access levels for more information. Angela talk 16:47, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Pic *Hey tyler the pic you wanted is ready at SW fanon. Troyb 19:08, 14 April 2007 (UTC) *Your welcome,I'll see you tommorow. Troyb 19:21, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ***Tyler have you made a border for admin's yet like the one at SW fanon? Troyb 12:25, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ***Look at Atarumaster's page at wookieepedia and see. Troyb 15:46, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ***O.K. thank's. Troyb 21:01, 15 April 2007 (UTC) *Hey tyler do you want to work on some articles over at SW fanon? Troyb 20:55, 18 April 2007 (UTC) *Tyler please do not leave SW fanon! Troyb 17:59, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *Hey tyler are you leaving SW fanon for a month?Troyb 18:43, 30 April 2007 (UTC) FA *Have we created a FA section yet,or even a thing like the senate hall?I'll help you create one if you want.TroybTalk 14:06, 6 May 2007 (UTC) *Blast!!!So do you want to create a hall like SW fanon or something else?TroybTalk 21:03, 7 May 2007 (UTC) *You know like a place to chat or ask questions,I feel like creating thing on the wiki today,not edit but add new thing to the wiki.TroybTalk 21:06, 7 May 2007 (UTC) *Want to create a template,but what....how about FA template!TroybTalk 21:08, 7 May 2007 (UTC) *Good point.TroybTalk 21:10, 7 May 2007 (UTC) *I have seen both number one and two but it's been awhile,I have been so busy I have not had the time too see them again.TroybTalk 21:13, 7 May 2007 (UTC) *Also I notice my name is troyb AKA Troy bolton,lol.TroybTalk 21:14, 7 May 2007 (UTC) *Well Iv seen number one and I think I might be able to get some info on number two else where but I'm not sure I can.TroybTalk 21:16, 7 May 2007 (UTC) P.S. we should create a template for..whats jack,not a admin but a..?TroybTalk 21:18, 7 May 2007 (UTC) *I'll try later.TroybTalk 21:19, 7 May 2007 (UTC) *Like a self proclaimed admin,jack nebulax is one.TroybTalk 21:20, 7 May 2007 (UTC) *Maybe I should leave.TroybTalk 21:24, 7 May 2007 (UTC) *Well it sounded kinda mean when you said "I made them admins because of their work", it sounded like you were angry that I have not contrib alot.TroybTalk 21:26, 7 May 2007 (UTC) *Thats o.k. also I started april 13 but we should have a format for days months and years.TroybTalk 21:30, 7 May 2007 (UTC) *Well we should create a format for days that involve HSM,April 13 for example is the day our great founder started this great wiki AKA you.Also in the format we should have events and stuff like that.TroybTalk 21:33, 7 May 2007 (UTC) *Yes.Also can you uplod a pic to replace troyb,like a pic of troy bolton,it will save me alot of work going back from wiki to wiki.TroybTalk 21:35, 7 May 2007 (UTC) *Here is a sig test.TroybTalk 21:38, 7 May 2007 (UTC) *Great,now each time all I have to do is add the "B",well it does look good doesn't it.TroybTalk 21:40, 7 May 2007 (UTC) *Where are you?!?TroybTalk 20:53, 9 May 2007 (UTC) *No I beat you!!!!!!!!!TroybTalk 21:06, 9 May 2007 (UTC) *Fine.TroybTalk 21:08, 9 May 2007 (UTC) need help on sw fannon how do you align an image? Gyasz Kudeb Test. hey *Are you leaving SW fanon?Because I hope not.TroybTalk 23:18, 11 May 2007 (UTC) *Leave your message on my sw talk page.TroybTalk 23:22, 11 May 2007 (UTC) OK, what templates do you need help with? *First off, put the following message in MediaWiki:Common.css: /* rounded corners */ .rtop, .rbottom { display: block; padding: 0px; margin: 0px } .rtop *, .rbottom * { display: block; height: 1px; overflow: hidden; padding: 0px } .r1 {margin: 0 5px} .r2 {margin: 0 3px} .r3 {margin: 0 2px} .r4 {margin: 0 1px; height: 2px} /* end rounded corners */ -- *Hey. I don't really know a bunch about HSM, but I'll be glad to help with templates or anything like that. If you look I already did one thing. -Pinky Talk *I already have my 25 edits. I have to admit it was a little easy, I probably could have done 100, but you already said 25, its in the database, so tomorrow you have to crown me admin : ) Pinky Talk *You do have to be somewhat careful with giving out admin access, simply cuz you can't remove it. Only staff can. But since you already have 5, I doubt you'll be appointing anymore any time soon. P.S. Do admins here have CheckUser? I know your not supposed to use it unless you have to, but I was just wondering. Pinky Talk *I'm not so sure about banning tigger&pooh infinitely. Sure he uploaded a useless image, but it was a one time offense, and I think you should reduce the ban to maybe a week or 2. Pinky Talk **Nvm. Favicon Hi Darthtyler. The favicon is now at Image:Favicon.ico. 21:15, 14 May 2007 (UTC) hey *Hey tyler I blocked the guy.TroybTalk 18:35, 15 May 2007 (UTC) *I'm here, also I created a user page over there so whatever.Soooo, what you working on?TroybTalk 14:56, 20 May 2007 (UTC) *I see your working on warnings and stuff, oh and in case you didnt get the message I nominated my new cis again, hopfully it will win.Even one of the admins think it should win!TroybTalk 15:00, 20 May 2007 (UTC) P.S.Your story is crappy dude, no offence ;)TroybTalk 15:02, 20 May 2007 (UTC) *I see you've been making a bunch of mediawiki pages. You might consider using "the" before "high school musical wiki" on some of them. For instance, with the phrase "Please note that all contributions to High School Musical Wiki may be edited..." I think it sounds better like this "Please note that all contributions to the High School Musical Wiki may be edited..." I would do it myself but its your wiki so I think that you should decide. Pinky Talk to an admin *The main page is awesome! What I don't like is the new wiki interface (1.10 I believe) its hard to navigate and blinding at the same time. I don't believe theres anything you can do about that though. Pinky Talk to an admin Hey dude. I'll try to help any way I can. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:05, 25 May 2007 (UTC) *Anything I can help with? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:18, 28 May 2007 (UTC) *OK. I'll be back at the fanon. 21:21, 28 May 2007 (UTC) admins *Dude we should start nominating admins, I have the layout here: *This page is used to elect sysops, people who can correct pages, delete, block harmful users, and so forth. Please post your comments related to the election in general on the talk page. Candidates Ideas For Electing Administrators *The following are ideas for electing administrators. Please help us at HSM obtain a definite voting procedure so that we can have a sure policy. Option 1 *There are three subsections, support (s), oppose (o), neutral (n). *If (s + o + n) > X, then the user gets sysop rights. s = +1, o = -1, n = 0. Option 2 *There are three subsections, support (s), oppose (o), neutral (n). The candidate is elected only if the percentage of supporters is greater than X%. The "oppose" and "neutral" sections are mostly used to comment why one feels that the candidate shouldn't be elected. Option 3 *If after at least a month, one user has more votes than every other user with no oppositions, that user becomes a sysop. The second place user also becomes a sysop. If there is a tie, both users become sysops. How To Nominate *Find the name of the user you want to nominate, write it here along with the date *Place your username under support, objection, or neutral. You can also add a comment after your username. Please add the # (hash) symbol before your vote so we can order the list in a proper way. *You are not allowed to vote for yourself. *You are allowed to nominate more than one person but you can only nominate each person once. Current Standings *These standings are determined by who has the most votes. This may, however, not be the way the winner is determined. Also, oppositions will lower the amount of votes you have by one, as long as they're for a good reason. Neutral does nothing. first FA cool! Has the article "Star Wars" ever been featured on wookieepedia? Just wondering cuz its similar to how this wikis first FA is "High School Musical" Pinky Talk to an admin Me blocked *OMG tyler Ive been blocked over at SW fanon...just because I said I hate trask! Sorry but the only way I'll be back on SW fanon in no time but this is going to ruin my chances at UOTM.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 12:49, 29 June 2007 (UTC) *Also who are the buericrates (Spelled right?) of this wiki? I think you one but am I?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 00:01, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Yah! *Its time for High School musical 2!!!!!! meet me on SW fanon IRC and we can talk during the movie!!!!Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 00:00, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Question about HSM3 song list Hi, Darthtyler. I’m working with Walt Disney Studios, and one of our projects is High School Musical 3. We’ve been enjoying the Wikia wiki, and we noticed that the song list is inaccurate. We’re not sure what source is for it, but we are sure that it’s incorrect. Would you object to removing the list, or allowing us to remove it? We love how much people are invested in the series, and we think you’d probably agree that it’s best to give accurate information where possible. But we also don’t want to step on the community. I think I know your next question, which would be: “Can I get the official track list?” The answer is we don’t have it to give just now. But as soon as we do have it, we’d be very happy to share it with you and your fellow editors. Please let us know on our talk page or here. Thanks! And we're also going to put this on Dancer204's page. --SteelyD78 19:54, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Disney Channel Wiki Hello . My name is Pirakafreak24. I have seen through the user list that you are an administrator here, and I was going to ask you two favors, but before I ask you, let me tell you a little bit about Disney Channel Wiki. DCWIKI was founded by me. the wiki is about all things Disney Channel. I was wondering, first, if you could (if you have one) put our wikia name under the related wikis section on your main page. If you don't have one, that's fine. My second request is, when you can, come over to Disney Channel Wiki and contribute. We'd realy appriciate it. Thanks-- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) 'Michael Crichton!!!!!!!!!!!'http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 00:27, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Hello, Darth. I saw that you were on this wiki a few days ago, so I was wondering if you noticed the vandalism on here? There's a lot of it, and trolls too. Like on Chad and Ryan's Relationship (should that even be a page?) and on Jemma McKenzie-Brown's page. Do you think you could do something about it?--Annabeth and Percy~The beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 15:06, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Darthtyler. I noticed you logged in on here about a month ago, and I was wondering if you would be able to give me bureaucrat rights on here? I have plenty of experience as an admin, and I would like to fix this wiki up a bit. What do you say?--Annabeth and Percy~The present is our future past, we've gotta make this moment last right now. 20:10, March 19, 2016 (UTC)